1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electronics, algorithms, signal processing, communications systems and computers, and more specifically to frequency comparators, phase comparators, and processes involving symbolic dynamics and quasi-periodic phenomena.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequency and phase comparators are classic subsystem elements used in a wide variety of applications in communications, signal analysis, and other areas. A number of approaches have been employed or proposed including the use of digital counters, analog integrators, quadrature-phase signal formats provided in parallel, and state machines with state feedback.